


KenYachi 1

by Semi_chan16



Series: Haikyuu college AU smuts [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28528002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_chan16/pseuds/Semi_chan16
Summary: Kenma wants attention, but Yachi is finishing to sew a shirt and asks him to wait. Kenma fakes he is mad and Yachi foes to him.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma & Yachi Hitoka
Series: Haikyuu college AU smuts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080626
Kudos: 4





	KenYachi 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a Haikyuu AU on instagram @//haikyuu_16_au

Meanwhile with Yachi and Kenma…

“Kenma, let me finish sewing this and I’ll go to the bed” Yachi says sewing a shirt.

“Okay” Kenma groans and stops hugging Yachi and walk to the bed.

“Don’t get mad at me” Yachi stands up and walks to Kenma.

She sits down on her boyfriend’s lap and gives him a small kiss, and hugs him. Kenma gives small kisses on Yachi’s neck, Yachi lets out a small moan and move her head back to leave Kenma more access to her neck. Kenma leaves love marks and bites on her neck, Yachi’s hands move down Kenma’s back and take off his shirt, she pushes him down and kisses him roughly but with passion, Kenma takes off Yachi’s shirt and tosses it away. She leaves kisses down his torso until she reaches his pants waistband, she takes them off together with his boxers and strokes his member. Kenma let out a grunt.

“Suck it” he orders.

Yachi licks the tip and then she takes it on her mouth, not fully. She starts bobbing her head, Kenma’s mouth leaving moans and grunts, Yachi stops bobbing her head.

“Shh, remember Seiji is here, Akaashi would kill us if he hears something” She says unfastening her bra and taking off her shorts and panties, Kenma puts on a condom and Yachi aligns her entrance with Kenma’s tip. “You have to keep me quiet” she teases and goes down covering her mouth as she moans.

She stays there a bit adjusting to the length and after a few minutes she starts bouncing slowly, Kenma moves his hands to Yachi’s waist to help her and he starts sucking her nipple, making her a moaning mess, still covering her mouth.

“F-fuck, Kenma I-I think I-”

“Me too”

Kenma continues thrusting faster and harder and Yachi reaches her climax, Kenma thrusts two more times before cumming inside. Yachi falls beside him on the bed, tired and he removes the condom and tosses it away before laying down besides Yachi and cuddle her, covering them both with a sheet.


End file.
